


【好兆头 CA】血肉之餐 flesh banquet

by kujyo



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 06:00:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 23,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19289605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kujyo/pseuds/kujyo
Summary: 青少年是除开人类婴儿之外拥有最纯粹的邪恶的生物。





	1. hors d‘oeuvre

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 暴力向r18⚠️  
> 有路人非常恐怖的虐待天使的描写⚠️  
> 我真的是天使粉我有罪

青少年是除开人类婴儿之外拥有最纯粹的邪恶的生物。  
如果要找一些参考标准来说的话，平均下来大概是比把口香糖捏成硬币的样子蒙混进公车的投币箱要邪恶一点点，但是比在受害者碑前献上一束鲜花的连环杀人犯又要好上大概一个小拇指节的程度。  
总而言之，平均下来，青少年是邪恶的。  
当然，你可以称之为这是对某一群体的刻板印象，就像有些人认为，天使身为全能之主的造物也理当全知，但事实上，不管是天使还是恶魔，在现代社会都开始缺乏对人类的认知与理解。  
就像有些天使认为把Pornography在公众场合念得格外大声这行为合情合理，又比如有些恶魔觉得Ciao大概是食物的意思。  
凡事也有例外。  
就比如青少年里也有善良得像是出生时就被连根拔了翅膀的小天使，又比如Crowley和Aziraphale，又又比如青少年里也有就连恶魔将自己一辈子的恶行加起来跟他们的比起来也要自惭形秽的存在。  
又又又比如，在某一天，Aziraphale发现自己可能并不是那么的了解人类，至少，不是那么的了解人类青少年。

 

所有事情都起始于世界余生的某个阴雨的午后。  
Aziraphale缩在沙发上一边小口地唆着滚烫的可可一边阅读，他本该把可可放凉一会再喝，但他实在等不了。  
天使吐出自己被烫到的舌头，就在这个时候，他久违地收到了召唤。  
自20世纪以后，Aziraphale就再也没有收到过任何人类的召唤，他还以为那些记载着召唤他的魔法阵的小纸片都已经成灰了。  
“啊，这可真是二战结束以后头一回。”  
所以天使理所应当地回应了召唤。  
Aziraphale站在陌生的地板里，看着周围摆放着排成一圈蜡烛和面前着装奇异的青少年们。  
“噢，嘿孩子们，你们需要什么帮助吗？”  
他表示友好的挥了挥手。  
“哦——操，我们真的召唤出来了。”  
其中一个孩子捂住嘴，眼珠子闪烁着藏不住的狂喜。他穿得就像个从八楼掉下来栽进四楼阳台上晒的被单又滚下来被一楼放着的黑色油漆泼了一身最后滚进巷子里黏了一身蛛网的可怜人，Aziraphale想。  
“这也太他妈酷了，这些阵法都是能用的！”另一个兴奋地扬了扬手，他有着很长很尖的指甲，刘海长得遮住了一只眼睛。  
这个房间也很诡异， 除了几根用于激活魔法阵的蜡烛之外没有什么光亮，但天使视力很好，他看见一些闪着精光的刑具，墙壁和地板上有一些让人不快的地狱图案和画像，空气中甚至能闻到很多的痛苦和悲伤。  
Aziraphale知道自己不该这样妄下定论，但似乎这些孩子不像是需要什么奇迹或者赐福的样子，这个地方包括这些孩子都让天使觉得毛骨悚然。  
“呃，孩子们？”Aziraphale下意识地往后退了一步，他的鞋底却传来烤架上的汉堡肉一般地悲鸣。他回过头去看，黑烟缠着他的脚升起来了。  
这下天使知道无论如何都不该放弃自己任何一杯热可可了。  
与召唤天使的阵图相交叠的是用羊血画出的禁锢用的黑魔法咒文。  
哦，天啊，羊血，这么明显的邪恶气息他却没能注意到，还跟傻子似的和他们打招呼。  
渐渐地那股黑烟就渗进Aziraphale的关节里，他刚想打响指，身体就像被冻住一样动弹不得，他控制不了他的躯体了，就连翅膀也被黑烟给拖拽了出来。  
“哇哦，货真价实的天使翅膀！”那个蛛网倒霉蛋（Aziraphale现在就想这么称呼他们）惊叹起来，他的眼珠子盯着Aziraphale洁白的翅膀不知道在打什么主意。  
“你在想我想的吗？”一个到现在为止还没说过话的孩子从阴影中走了出来，他森绿色的眼珠盯着同伴，三人都不怀好意地微笑了起来。  
天使有非常非常不详的预感。  
“翅膀标本——！”  
不怀好意地微笑变成了大笑，Aziraphale不禁猜测这里究竟在哪儿，会不会有负责任的大人听见了他们的笑声而来阻止他们。  
过了一会，笑声平息了，黑暗中传来叮咣叮咣的金属碰撞声。被咒文限制住了的天使现在看不到暗处了，但他百分百肯定这些小恶魔是在鼓捣刚刚他看见的那些刑具。  
他想开口规劝这些孩子别在通往火与沙的道路上一冲到底，但他说不出话，黑烟阻塞了他的咽喉让他发不出哪怕一个带有意义的音节，只留那些催生人施虐心的呜呃声在狭小封闭的房间里回响。  
Aziraphale在此后几千年都难以忘记今天的他究竟遭遇了什么。  
他们起先是将天使压在地上，没轻重的手捏住翅根，拿小刀划拉了几下，割开了些许皮肉后翅根上细软的羽毛缠在了刀刃上，割不下去了，他们便把小刀丢在一边，开始去拔那些松松软软的，连羽轴都没硬起来的小羽毛。  
整个过程当然是不可避免地流血了，不知道是因为咒文的原因还是天使的血本就也是红色，那些红色染进羽枝形成树枝状的血河，羽毛渐渐地在黑暗中黯淡下来。  
之后那些执刑者又拿出了锯子，割开绒羽，割开血肉，誓要锯开那些连接皮肉的骨骼。  
Aziraphale此时才开始反省，或许自己真的是一个被宠坏了的天使。一具躯体有惊无险地毫发无伤地用了六千年，自天地被创造起，他从没感受到过这样强烈的痛苦。  
无声的尖叫变成一种扭曲的圣歌，施暴者们喜欢它。  
前所未有的糟糕情况，Aziraphale心想。  
如果只是切开他的躯体，那还好。虽然他用了六千年，的确还挺舍不得的，而且六千年来他甚至没受过什么伤，老实来讲这可是小拇指撞到柜子后的头一遭。起码那个时候他可以一个响指消除痛觉，而不是像一头待宰的羔羊连指尖都无法动弹。  
他流泪了，这没什么丢脸的，翅膀是这副躯体上唯一链接着灵魂的东西，他们的每一刀都是在他的灵魂间游走，这感觉在刀尖上用血肉舞蹈痛多了。  
也许这回真的要被无形体化了，但他连这样的念头都只来得及想一瞬间就再次被疼痛抢过大脑使用权。  
一个人按住天使，一个人锯开骨肉，剩下一个人无聊地开始用自己的长指甲在天使的皮肤上割裂出一些涂鸦。  
天使的血流得到处都是，从断开的骨头开始像是奇迹的喷泉一样往外源源不断地涌出鲜血，没有血腥味，倒是屋子里溢满了葡萄酒的香气。  
终于左翅的骨头完全断掉了，剩下一点与背部粘连的皮肉也被强硬地撕扯下来，他们摆弄着那奄奄一息的翅膀。  
“我打赌它超过1.5米。”长指甲说。  
实际上是正好1.5米，天使在心里小声地说，他连呜咽声都无法鸣出。  
领头的那个绿眼睛的孩子抬起Aziraphale的脸，“他哭得好厉害。”  
圣洁又痛苦的眼泪缓缓在脸上流动，并非出自泪腺，天使的眼泪是自天使的心脏流出的。平时像是钻石一样闪闪发光的烟灰色瞳孔完全的暗了下来，就像一团真正的烟灰。  
“我们怎么处理他比较好？”领头人蹲下来看着Aziraphale空洞的双眼。  
“我们不要另一边了吗？”长指甲有些焦急地问，如果他只要一边翅膀，或许自己可以拿走另一边。  
“不，不了，我家的墙上放不下一对这么大的翅膀。上面有太多熊头狼头鹿头什么的，但我答应你，你的翅膀一定是最中间的那个。”  
多么，多么纯粹的邪恶啊。  
Aziraphale想，他瞟了一眼面前的孩子，澄澈的森绿眼睛，还有他的头发，那可真红，红得他分不清楚是蜡烛的火光还是他的头发。  
说到红发，他忍不住还是想了，六千年下来恶魔的名字却变成了他安全感的由来。  
此刻的无助突然比任何时候都更加汹涌。  
“我们还有更刺激的事要做。”  
红发男孩从那堆刑具的最底下抽出另一张羊皮纸，那纸上出现的符号让Aziraphale心惊。  
那是他不能更熟悉的，Crowley的蛇形记号。  
“我们把天使献祭给恶魔，我们将得以见恶魔啃噬圣洁的肉块，饮尽无暇的酒血，吸髓啃骨，直到把所有的一切都玷污成乌黑的炼狱的颜色。”  
Aziraphale此时不禁要重新考虑一下人类到底是什么了，他曾见过非常有效率的砍头机器，一个人过去，一颗头落下，紧接着就是下一个，他也听闻过地狱的恶魔的残忍手段，但是没有任何一种他见过的邪恶是这样纯粹，这样疯狂，这样的——毫无理由。  
他看着羊血浸透纸张，看着蜡烛一支支被摆好。  
天使的心情复杂极了，明明Crowley来了就能脱离困境，可是潜意识却开始抗拒起来，甚至想要出声阻止仪式的开始，即使只是呜咽声。  
青少年们只当是天使在害怕，仍旧嬉笑地进行着召唤仪式。

伊甸园之蛇的心情坏透了，今天本来就是垃圾到不行的阴郁天气，天使还不在他的书店，只留了一杯冷了的可可，天使从不丢下他的可可！  
就在这个时候他还久违地收到了人类的召唤，虽然心情很坏，但他还是回应了。  
Crowley双手插袋，脚蹬蛇皮靴，一双金黄色的蛇眼不耐烦的隔着墨镜打量着面前的一群小屁孩。  
“有什么快说小屁孩们，我现在忙得很，没时间陪你们玩什么过家——”  
话语在他闻到熟悉的圣洁气味时戛然而止。  
他无视了那些死小孩念叨的什么撒旦什么祭品，他只是回头看到他的天使浑身是血，一边的翅膀僵硬的展露在外头，另一边翅膀该在的地方只有血，不断涌出来的他妈的血！  
地板上散落着他以前很喜欢抚摸揉搓的翅根的绒羽，那些细软的绒毛都被血糊在一起看不出原型。  
锯子上有血，刀上是血，那是什么？是他妈的整个天使的翅膀吗？  
那些小畜生手上的红色液体又他妈的是什么，那个很好闻的红酒味，那也是他的天使的血吗？  
一瞬间所有羊血都燃起火来，那装羊血的桶里甚至有哀叫的滋滋声。  
咒文被烧尽，Aziraphale发觉自己可以动了。  
此时Crowley在慢慢逼近那些孩子，Aziraphale明白自己要是再不做点什么恐怕恶魔会杀光这些人类。  
三人缩在角落，他们不明白刚刚还好好的恶魔为什么突然狂怒，他们明明准备了最好的见面礼。  
“是你们吗？”  
“什…什么？”  
“是你们动了我的天使吗？”  
“……啊…啊啊啊”  
“我的天使，他嘴角的微笑大概一直都是这个弧度。”Crowley拿手比了个形状。  
“我的天使，他很爱惜他的衣服，总是一尘不染的。”  
倒在远处的Aziraphale吃力地向前爬了几步。  
“我的天使，他的翅膀也一直都是最漂亮的，虽然羽毛有一点点杂乱，但不影响它是双最好看的翅膀，它白白的软软的，而且每一边展开正好1.5米长。”  
他从胸前的口袋里拿出一根洁白的羽毛。  
“你们这些…杀千刀的小杂种做了什么？”  
Crowley的头已经完全是巨蛇的形状，橘红色的花纹部分的鳞片也仿佛着起了火一样。  
还差几步，Aziraphale没指望几句话可以阻止自己盛怒的老朋友，他只是咬紧了牙关又往前匍匐爬行了几步，抓住了Crowley的脚踝。  
Crowley打了个响指，小混蛋们便被无形的手掐住脖子摁在了墙上。  
他跪下环住鲜血淋漓的天使。  
“ Crowley, 求你了，不要。”  
“可是你的翅膀！你的衣服！你的羽毛！”  
“他们还是孩子。”  
“他们得付出代价。”  
“我在求你。”  
Aziraphale低下头缩在恶魔的肩头，小声地叹了口气，Crowley的态度软了下来。  
“ Angel，你需要休息。”  
他用左手将天使抱起，右手举起，看着还在墙上挣扎的青少年。  
“我们迟早地狱见，小杂碎们。”  
说完一声清脆的响指声后，羽毛，血，翅膀和两个超自然存在都消失了。  
只剩下三个茫然的青少年，他们不会记得刚刚这段时间究竟发生了什么，自己干了什么，但是在他们的余生的梦境里，他们会一遍又一遍地浸泡于自己的罪恶之中，浸泡在自己亲手摘下天使的一枚翅膀，那不可饶恕的罪恶蔓延成的海里，终生彷徨。

tbc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我写抹布我有罪  
> 顺便这篇其实是两人还没互相捅破窗户纸设定  
> 所以接下来大概会是谈恋爱…吗？


	2. soupe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 经历了一些可怕的事情之后，天使的身体开始状况百出。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 是之前断翅的后续。  
> 🧐我真的是良民

很多人在沐浴了教堂神父无数次的“神爱着所有人”这句话之后往往都会有种错觉。  
天堂，天使，或者说是圣洁的阵营总是会库存着无限量的爱，这些无限量的爱随时可以被分派给像自己这样的虔诚教徒。  
事实上是这样的。  
我们先不谈Almighty，毕竟一切都是不可言说的，你不能就那样断定，上帝究竟有多少爱的库存，这样就太清晰了，这样可一点都不，不可言说。  
但是我们可以讨论讨论天使究竟有多少爱。  
首先，反正不是无限量，万物都有一个定量，就算是宇宙也有边界。  
其次，虽然刻板印象认为天使是由爱组成的圣洁生物，但有些天使的圣洁远比爱要多出一大截。用一杯混合果汁来作比喻的话，99%菠萝汁和1%的草莓汁混合在一起之后，草莓汁的味道可以微弱到忽略不计。  
而作为一杯口味均衡的合格菠萝草莓混合果汁，你理当能公平地提供双方的口味。  
这杯合格的混合果汁在普通时候总是库存有足量的爱，这些爱会像从窗帘的缝隙中投下的光一样停在他的旧书上，落在与他擦肩而过的行人肩上，藏在在刚光顾的餐厅主厨的帽子里，并且还能确保拥有足量的库存之后分给他的恶魔朋友。  
没人见过Aziraphale什么说过我爱够了就像没人见过Beelzebub说自己饱了。  
但现在，这杯混合果汁，它被人喝了一半，不管是菠萝汁还是草莓汁都像扑向断崖的瀑布似的直接减半。

 

Crowley一个响指把自己跟Aziraphale都送回了书店。  
他把天使安置在那张铺有棕色羊毛毯的贵妃椅上，然后半跪在地上好从背后掀开那些被血染透了的呢子布碎片，用指腹去抚过那些划痕跟割伤，在身体里残余的黑烟都从伤口窜进恶魔的指尖之后，那些皮与皮，肉与肉之间的裂缝终于开始自己黏着起来。  
被抚过伤口的感觉坏透了，Aziraphale嘶地吸了口气，又把身体蜷得更厉害了，他把所有露出来的皮肤都尽量贴住毯子。毛茸茸的触感能安抚他一部分面积的受惊灵魂，恰好就是贴住羊毛毯的皮肤大小。  
“ Angel，你得让我看看其他地方。”  
恶魔叹了口气，他轻轻地拍了拍天使的肩膀，得到的却是左右摇晃的后脑勺。  
完好的右翅早已在羊血蒸发时就飞快地藏回了天使的灵魂里，而左翅残留的受伤翅根无法收回，血淋淋地在俗世的空气中瑟瑟发抖。  
“我觉得我可能还需要一些毯子。”  
Aziraphale抽了抽鼻子，他努力抑制住自己的哭腔，两手不停地磨蹭着披在椅子上的毯子，那些绒毛搔着手心的感觉还挺好的。  
Crowley打了个响指，立马就有毛毯落在了天使的身上，甚至特意避开了受伤的翅根位置。  
恶魔回头去打量放在桌上的断翅，它已经彻底不动了，并且开始从翅尖消散，变成一些纯白色的晶体最终稀释在空气当中。  
翅膀是灵魂的一部分，脱离了灵魂自然就成了齑粉。  
翅膀消失后，翅根也不再流血了，它们慢慢用血肉包裹起伤口，就好像知道这个接口再也等不回任何一支翅膀了，最后层层叠叠地敷上一层皮，除了残留的肱骨还顶着一个小小的凸起，皮肤光滑得就如同全新的一样。  
Crowley当然知道事态有多严重，他曾经也是天使，恶魔也有翅膀。  
“你想谈谈吗？”他对把自己缩得像个穿山甲一样的天使说道。  
Aziraphale悄悄地用手里的毯子尖擦了擦眼泪。  
“不。”  
“那热可可呢？你想不想来杯热可可？”  
恶魔好声好气地低语诱惑他。  
“好吧。”天使抓着椅背坐了起来。“我想我可以来杯热可可。”  
“双份棉花糖？”  
此时Crowley已经背过身去从工作间的架子里熟门熟径地拿出可可粉和装棉花糖的罐子，他不需要背后长眼睛也能知道天使点头了。  
水壶盖子被水汽冲的左右摇晃得发出叮当叮当的响声时恶魔还能听到天使的碎碎念。  
“哦上帝啊——我的衣服，一百八十年就这么毁了。”  
“我可以帮你修好...你知道的，你就不会知道它破过了，就像上次在修道院那样。”  
“这不一样，Crowley，这不一样——我还是去拿件新的吧。”  
身后传来一阵窸窸窣窣的毛毯摩擦声，然后就是一声肉体坠地的闷响。  
“呃！”  
天使的痛呼惊得恶魔松开了勺子，可可粉撒在桌台上，还有一些扬在Aziraphale引以为傲的Richmalcrompton收集上。  
“Aziraphale——你怎么笨手笨脚的！”  
Crowley回头，看见天使脸色苍白地双手在地板上摸索。  
“Angel？”  
他觉得哪里有些不对劲，他盯着天使的眼睛，里面又开始有星辰的碎屑聚集起来，但是天使却睁大眼睛不肯放它们走，直到那些星星都堆成了小山从眼眶里溢了出来。  
Aziraphale又流泪了。  
他扭过头擦掉那些软弱冰凉的水，试图只用手来帮助自己爬回贵妇椅。但是这有点难，他才受了伤，躯体已经没什么力气，只撑着自己的上身不倒下去已经很费劲了，但他还是固执地试图撑起自己的身体，直到身后有一团影子拢住他，不由分说地就被抱起放回了毯子上。  
“你的腿不能用了。”  
Crowley用的是陈述句。

手机有了毛病，你大可以丢掉爽快地再买个更新更好的。  
衣服破了，你也可以塞进垃圾桶再去商场买些更好看的新季时装。  
书本旧了，你可以打包卖给旧书店再拿卖掉的钱买个kindle，之后你可以买电子书，电子书可不会变旧。  
但是躯体坏了，可不能随便丢掉再去买一个。何况当供应躯体的双方势力都对你大门紧闭时，你只能拿着故障品继续凑合下去。

天使对着自己放在书架高处的藏书叹气，对着路过自己的轮椅时露出怜悯目光的顾客叹气，隔着窗户对着街对面的餐厅叹气，那些爱好像消失得无影无踪。  
最后他拿起温度刚好的热可可小口地抿了起来，终于停止了叹气。  
“让你帮我顾店真的没关系吗Crowley，你应该也很忙的吧。”  
“谁叫我们是朋友呢。”恶魔表面这样说着。  
其实我很闲的——恶魔腹诽。  
此时的Crowley正靠着有了点年头的木书架，他会隔着墨镜用他黄金色的蛇瞳盯着每一个试图拿着书想来结账的顾客，那视线会锁定住顾客手上的书，直到他们开始觉得有些发毛，然后放下书乖乖地走出店面。  
Aziraphale觉得恶魔赶客的效率比起语无伦次地找理由糊弄顾客的自己高多了。  
“这就对了，继续走，可别停了。”  
Crowley盯着顾客离去的背影自言自语，直到他们消失在街角，然后转头打量天使。  
Aziraphale背对着他坐在轮椅上，身体微微蜷缩，好像在极力避免背部接触到椅背。  
自那天开始，翅膀就仿佛是他们之间的禁语。  
天使不愿意提起它，就好像他失去了一只翅膀就该忘记自己有另一只一样。  
他从胸前的兜里拿出那根用特殊手段保存起来的羽毛，它洁白得像是喜马拉雅山顶的雪，柔软得像是吸饱露水的苔藓，轻得如同无物。这根羽毛曾经为恶魔挡下了这世上落下的第一滴雷雨，作为惩罚它从圣洁的翅膀上脱落，落在恶魔的掌心里，从此六千年都被保存在离恶魔心口最近的地方。  
天使安静了有好一会，也没找什么话题，他觉得有些不对劲。  
“Angel？”  
Crowley小心地又把那片羽毛放回口袋，慢慢地踱步到天使的身后。  
Aziraphale没有回应，取而代之的是沉稳微小的呼吸声，他睡着了。  
天使不需要睡眠，也无法睡眠，但现在的确有一位天使在这个小小的旧书店睡着了，Crowley甚至能闻到梦的味道。

伦敦苏活区的人们已经习惯了，时不时有一辆1926年产的黑色宾利古董车以一百八十公里的时速驰骋在市区狭小的街道上，多封投诉信到了市长信箱里都变成了开花的白色杜鹃。  
所以当人们看到那辆显眼的古董宾利反常地开始正常行驶时，还以为投诉信在这么多年来终于有了结果。  
而它只是在运送一个睡着了的天使。  
书店可没有卧室给无需睡眠的天使用，作为一个好朋友，当然希望他睡的舒适，但恶魔的公寓里可有一张舒服到让人睡过一个世纪也无怨无悔的大床。  
盯着人睡觉这行为可能太诡异了，Crowley盯着面容平稳地睡着的天使开始自我反省，可是天使的梦有一股非常奇怪的味道，就好像一块本来很甜腻的糖果里被埋进一颗荆棘种子，从它的中心长出荆棘，那些带着苦味的刺包裹住了本该香甜的糖果，让品尝它的人只来得及感受到痛苦便放弃了去追寻快乐，这让恶魔很在意。  
Crowley开始有些懊恼自己在那个时候因为Aziraphale的请求没能当场送那些小兔崽子下地狱。  
“现在想谈谈了吗。”  
恶魔支着下巴看着流着泪醒来的天使。  
“我没事，我只是……”  
Aziraphale慌忙地擦掉自己的眼泪，抬起的手还在微微颤抖，却挤出一个很勉强的微笑。  
“做了个噩梦。”

在讲述这个梦之前，首先我们来解释一下爱这个概念对Aziraphale来说意味着什么。  
众所周知Aziraphale是个很与众不同的天使，他的与众不同在于他比其他天使少了些矜持并且多了些爱。  
爱是他一直发自内心的微笑和快乐，爱是他对世间万物的怜爱，爱是——爱是那些没被悲伤痛苦缠绕过的东西，爱是天使内心的小小空间一直保持着香甜气息和金光闪闪的秘诀。

但显然这个梦里没有爱。  
Aziraphale梦见了自己半身都陷入了黑色泥潭，这是他第一次做梦，很新奇，也很惊恐。  
相比人类在做梦时模糊的自我意识，天使的梦则更加清醒和真实。  
粘稠的黑色液体缠住他无法动弹的双腿，从腰肌向上蠕动贴上了背部，粘稠的冰凉黏液滋滋地腐蚀着，就好像有几个人同时拿着盐跟柠檬汁撒在伤口上，这样还嫌不够，甚至帮你按摩了几下保证伤口能充分吸收到这些折磨人的小东西。  
“Crowley——！”  
天使在梦里才能毫无顾忌地大喊恶魔的名字。  
“Crowley……”  
第二遍了，也只需要两遍，天使便知道恶魔赶不到自己身边了。  
这时缠绕着他的泥说话了，黑泥把自己的一部分塑成一个黑球，缠绕在天使的脖子上，在天使的耳边低语。  
“你不能老指望那个恶魔。”  
你是个天使，你不该指望恶魔会来救你。  
你总是这样，行事草率，好几次如果不是恶魔来救了你，那个时候感受到的痛苦你又会经历多少次呢。  
你太依赖他了，瞧瞧你自己，六千年了居然因为这种事就状况百出。你的翅膀没了，你的腿不能走了，瞧瞧你现在在做什么，你甚至正在做梦呢亲爱的。  
你是个被恶魔宠坏了的，坏天使。  
它嘀咕了半天，最后得出一个这样的结论。  
Aziraphale从心脏里流出泪来，晶莹剔透的眼泪刚流出来被黑泥舔舐殆尽，它享受哭泣的天使，享受着啜泣的圣歌，它并不是那种传统的邪恶，但它一定不善良。  
也许我的确太依赖Crowley了，我不能总是指望他，他不可能每次都能及时赶来，况且他只是我的朋友，没有必要为我做这么多事情，是我太自私了。  
啜泣的天使开始反省自己。  
耳边的黑泥发出了得逞的嘶哑笑声，它的目的达到了，随后它便一跃而起，包裹住了Aziraphale整个人，将他扯进泥潭消化殆尽了。

天使是流着泪醒来的。  
面前的恶魔问他，“现在想谈谈了吗。”  
也许他的确需要一些倾诉，但是不能是对Crowley。谁都可以，但这个梦唯独不可以对Crowley说。  
所以他擦了擦眼泪，挤出一个微笑。  
“我没事。”他说。“我只是做了个噩梦。”  
“谢谢你Crowley，但是现在我得回去了。”他无声地用一种抗拒的姿态拒绝了恶魔的帮忙，而是固执地用双手将自己从床搬运到轮椅上。  
期间有一些磕磕碰碰，看得Crowley都忍不住要再次伸出手来了，天使却依旧用他的肢体语言抗拒着。  
恶魔不明白天使只是睡了一觉怎么就变了这么多——就好像他下定了什么决心。  
Crowley就这样看着他用奇迹悬浮起自己的轮椅慢慢地下了楼，在门口拦下出租车然后扬长而去。  
这感觉太不对劲了，答案在胸口呼之欲出。  
不应该是这样的，天使受了伤，他现在那么脆弱，他明明是需要自己的。  
“Angel…”  
恶魔把这个词在唇舌上来回翻弄，天使的泪渍还留在棉被上，六千年来他都尽力呵护着天使，他那么聪明，有的时候却也是个小蠢蛋，他需要保护，他对天使的保护就像他们之间不言而喻的暗号一样。  
我只是不在一会！就是那么一会！就只要那么一会天使就开始哭泣了，六千年了他从不流泪，只是因为自己松懈了，盯着天使的视线移开了，如果不是恰巧自己也被召唤过去天知道天使还会被折磨成什么样。  
他六千年的关怀就好像在顷刻间成为泡影，只需要一个下午就能让天使失去一部分灵魂，失去行走的能力，甚至开始下定决心不再依赖自己。

他已经失手洒了一半的果汁了，他不可能再放开了，他要牢牢地握住这杯果汁，他有且只有这半杯果汁了。

 

想到这里他飞奔下楼，天使理当像这根羽毛一样被收在心口寸步不离的好好保管。  
道路两边的白色杜鹃开的很盛，初夏的花朵在肆意地歌唱。  
一辆没油的黑色宾利以一百八十公里的时速在苏活区的窄小马路上驰骋。

tbc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 顺便我其实真的有在一直写后续，只是我写东西真的很慢，写完之后还要慢慢磨，所以真的没有鸽˃̣̣̥᷄⌓˂̣̣̥᷅
> 
> 而且第一章真的没什么东西就一直被屏这件事情也弄得我很头大感觉要得被屏ptsd了，总之我真的有在写。
> 
> 大概四五章完结x
> 
> 偷偷地想要评论，如果把lof的热度比作狗粮的话，评论绝对就是肉罐头，没有狗狗不爱肉罐头（你等下


	3. poisson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 对于恶魔Crowley来说，时间的流速总是分两种。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️我又来了，依旧是断翅后续。  
> 今天是心理复健。

03

 

对于恶魔Crowley来说，时间的流速总是分两种。  
一种像是从桌上滑下的丝带，它轻巧平滑，总是一瞬间就落在地毯上堆叠起来，在那层层叠叠当中闪着红宝石似的光泽，就如同Crowley睡着的时间一样，不管是三天还是一世纪，它们都像一条闪亮的红宝石丝带，像从罐子里熟练倒出的纯白牛奶，如同印在绢布上的浩瀚银河一样，像一颗拖尾的火红流星从天际划过。是玻璃花窗破碎到五彩的碎片溅上十字架的一瞬间，是无可挽回的潮水冲走的流木。  
Crowley的时间与这些东西都有一个共通的特征，那就是一瞬间就结束了。  
不管是六千年还是三天，这世界第一场雷雨降下的时候都好像在昨天一样，时间是一条无法倒流的瀑布。  
剩下的时间就完全不一样了。  
它们像是凝结在胶水里的雪花，这并不是类似那种时间尴尬得仿佛凝固了一样的比喻，它们更像是被保存完好但对于时间的洪流来说还是转瞬即逝的小东西。像是糖果罐里的饼干，封好口的吐司袋，干燥书柜里的旧书。  
它们与Crowley和天使相伴的时间相同的地方在于它们都被保存完好，但是免不了有一天也要逝去。  
——————除非你终于放弃用胶水，而是用冰来储存雪花。

恶魔此时正坐在Aziraphale旧书店对面的中餐馆里，好脾气的服务员对这样一个坐了半小时还没打算点餐（甚至连装模作样翻菜单的动作也没有）但又看起来凶神恶煞的红发男人没有一点办法。  
而Crowley从不在意人类的想法，他现在只想隔着中餐馆那有些积灰的玻璃橱窗好好观察天使。  
他还是那么笨手笨脚，失去了行走能力的他看起来甚至有些无助。他没办法从书架的高处取出顾客想要的书，就连想阻止别人把他的心肝宝贝们买走时也得吃力地转动轮椅来移动。  
这副轮椅好像某种程度上增长了他的客流量，试问谁在路过这家残疾的和蔼英国男人开的旧书店时瞥见这样的场景不会想要去帮助他呢。  
Aziraphale却不乐得见这样的情况，他试图解释自己其实很健全，只是因为一些不明原因暂时不能行走，这下大家都以为他是心受创伤的战争老兵了，情况比之前变得更糟。  
“胶水里的雪花是会融化的。”  
Crowley半眯着自己的蛇瞳看着书店里发生的闹剧，脑子里突然响起这样的声音。  
人类总是把自己心里好的想法跟坏的想法比喻成自己脑子里的天使与恶魔，可是恶魔的脑子里怎么能再装下另一个天使？所以没有什么所谓的好想法来反驳，只剩下这样的念头诅咒似的盘旋在Crowley的头顶，像是看不见的光环。  
Crowley总是想把Aziraphale变成自己的金丝雀，他总在想，自由的鸟儿虽然好，像是圣詹姆斯公园里的鸭子，撒面包时它们会扭着毛茸茸的屁股凑过来乖巧地嘎嘎叫几声，没有面包了，它们就离开，只给你看看它们离开时尾部划开的波纹，映照出自己扭曲的样子。你固然可以用一些华美的东西留住那些通体金黄的小巧鸟类，但是它们也有不在身边的时候，你只有把它请进笼子里，才能时刻聆听到那些纤细婉转的歌声。  
Aziraphale也应当有个像样的笼子，黑魔法对天使是有用的，他可以在笼子上施些禁锢的魔法。  
天使现在可以睡眠了，所以应当有松软的鹅毛枕头和绸缎质感的羽绒被，床边围着他最喜欢的旧书，角落燃着他最喜欢的熏香。  
当然——天使想要吃什么都是可以的，只要不从笼子里出去，就算天南海北他也会带回给他。  
“这样完全生活在你的庇护之下，天使就不会哭泣了吗？”  
脑子里的那个声音又在反问他。  
Crowley觉得这个声音的立场很不坚定，你不应该只是个坏想法的声音吗？他想。声音回答道，我不是坏想法，我只是你。  
所以Crowley问自己，这样完全生活在自己的庇护之下的天使就不会哭泣了吗？  
答案就像房间里的大象，不言而喻，恶魔甚至已经能开始幻听到天使的啜泣声了，他一定会眼睛红红地缩在绸缎面料的羽绒被里小声哭泣，他会哭得很厉害，眼睛肿得看不了自己最喜欢的书，鼻子塞得闻不到自己最喜欢的熏香，舌头也麻木得尝不出美食的味道。  
——这样他还怎么看到天使的笑容呢。  
所以一下子这个想法就被打消了，没有人想要搬起石头砸自己的脚，恶魔也不例外。  
“如果Aziraphale真的不想依靠我，那就让他去吧。”  
“你不说话我不也会当你是哑巴。”  
Crowley生自己的气，就开始跟自己斗嘴。

我们一开始说过，青少年群体的邪恶值处在一个尴尬的中上位置，原因是过大的差平均下来就只有那么多了，但跟社会的贫富差距有点不一样，毕竟坏孩子很可能只会越来越坏，而好孩子太好了，让他保持不坏就已经不容易，你不能指望他越来越好。  
而Aziraphale现在正看着几个好孩子正在犹豫要不要进入他的书店，毕竟他的书店虽然不算一尘不染，但也是窗明几净，很容易透过橱窗看到里面有一个坐轮椅的和蔼男人，人们觉得买他的几本书会是对这个有可怜命运的男人一个很好的帮助。  
好孩子们周身带着爱的气息，Aziraphale很清楚这个味道，可是他的背部却不听大脑使唤地开始剧痛。骨血分离的感觉聚集在左翅残留的肱骨上，就像被放大镜聚焦的太阳光烤灼着。  
没关系的，他们是好孩子，爱是不会骗人的。  
Aziraphale这样在心里安抚自己死去的翅膀，可是亡灵感受不到爱，它只是反射性地害怕着那些东西，它害怕极了，所以剧烈地蚕食着自己燃烧殆尽后剩下的烛泪，天使痛得弯下腰抱住了自己，冷汗不停地流，而压力的源头还在亲切又和蔼地问询他的身体状况。

热心肠不是坏事，至少你有生之年真的能看到人凭空出现在你面前。  
一个带着墨镜的红发男人面色不善地突然出现在他们面前，你甚至能听见蛇皮靴的硬质跟一齐落在地板上的清脆响声。  
“这个时间你们不应该在外面闲逛。”  
男人的嗓音像是有一团石制海绵塞在喉咙里，他的声音像是从很多个孔里一齐发出的一样，从无数个细小孔洞里发出的声音聚合在一齐，尾端还留着微弱的嘶嘶声。  
“可是……”孩子们还想反驳些什么，毕竟现在才四点多，放学后在外面逗留一会也是一种权利。但是孔洞的嘶嘶声制住了他们的舌根，他们一句话也说不出来。  
“也许你们该回家了。”Crowley打了个响指。  
所以热心肠绝对不是坏事，但你还在为了放学回家的路途遥远烦恼的时候，你永远也想不到进了个书店就能让你直接坐到家里的沙发上，电视上放着你喜欢的节目，甚至茶几上还摆着小零食。

恶魔俯下身来与天使的视线平齐，在苦痛的汪洋中漂浮的Aziraphale仿佛找到了救生的浮木一般，他一只手抓住恶魔的手臂，下巴搁在恶魔的肩膀上，滚烫的泪水浸湿了Crowley的外套。  
“Crowley……我的背是不是着火了……”Aziraphale喘着气问道，“太痛了……一定流血了吧……”  
Crowley透过衣物看向左翅的残骸，它好好的，光洁如初，没有破损，没有流血，当然也没有在着什么火。但他没有照实说，他只是把手从天使的衣摆探进去，用他有些粗糙的掌心揉搓着凸起的肱骨。  
“没事了，一切都没事了。”  
他低声说。  
“你看，我在治愈你了。”  
说着天使真的觉得那股痛意慢慢消弭于骨肉之中，一阵安心感袭来，Aziraphale就睡着了。

天使是被糊味弄醒的，作为超自然体他们拥有灵敏的感官，所以在闻到糊味的那一瞬间Aziraphale就惊醒了，他以为书店又着了。  
可当他醒来发现没有地方在着火时，他循着糊味发现了一个他的书店从来没有过的空间，在被挪开的书架后面多出了一个房间，烧焦的味道便是从那里传来的。  
Aziraphale狐疑地打开门，里面是个设备齐全的简单英式厨房，还有一个恶魔和一个装着糊得看不出原型的东西的平底锅。  
“Crowley——！你在做什么？”  
天使忍不住问了出来，面前的恶魔狼狈的样子像是刚从天堂摔进硫磺池里。  
“我在做可丽饼，你要尝尝吗？”  
Crowley举着装有焦黑面皮的平底锅面不改色心不跳地说。  
“噢老天啊——你不能直接在我的书店里变个厨房出来，也不能把可丽饼——”天使话说了一半突然咽了下去。  
“我可以尝尝吗？”后半段话在喉咙里转了一圈变成了问句。  
Crowley这才开始有些紧张，他没想到天使看见这个惨状的可丽饼居然还想尝一口。他没来得及出口阻止，天使就变出一把叉子切走了一小块黑乎乎的饼。  
“——怎么样？”  
Crowley小心翼翼地问。  
焦黑的可丽饼在天使娇贵的口腔里翻腾了几下，发出咔嚓咔嚓的响声。  
只是火候有点过了，外皮是有些黑，但可丽饼那温柔的甜味没有变，天使从口袋里拿出手帕擦了擦嘴。  
“挺脆的。”他笑着说。  
然后那些细碎的焦皮就趁天使给出评价的空档欢快地跑进喉咙里，没给一点准备地就一猛子扎进食道。  
“咳咳咳！！！”  
“Angel你还好吗！！”  
厨房里顿时乱作一团，Crowley抓着Aziraphale的肩膀用中等力度拍他的背，那些小渣从食道又倒了回来，这回它们学乖了，在唾液里呆到自己软了才让天使把自己咽下去。  
差点被噎死（准确地来说是被噎无形体化）的Aziraphale抚了抚自己的胸口，他轻笑起来。  
“噢Crowley，你真是个好朋友。”  
说完两个人都愣了。

朋友。哼，我才不想只当什么朋友——也许还是做个笼子会比较实际。  
Aziraphale，你又开始理所当然地依靠Crowley了。你真是个自私，软弱，不称职的坏天使。

忙着跟想象中的自己作斗争的Crowley注意到天使又开始弯下的嘴角，他连忙从桌台上事先买好的点心盒里拿出一个泡芙塞进天使的嘴里，甜腻的香草味奶油从泡芙皮的裂缝中流到舌尖上，这让天使暂时没法思考别的什么的。  
恶魔觉得Aziraphale差不多会赶自己走了，所以他趁Aziraphale还在吃泡芙的时候开口。  
“这可丽饼做得我累坏了，我先借你书店里的椅子睡会。”  
捧着泡芙的天使只好看着恶魔冠冕堂皇地继续滞留在自己的店铺里。

这时正好夜色已深，街道上的行人也没那么多了，只有来来往往的车灯跟商铺的霓虹灯在夜色中守望，淅淅沥沥的小雨砸在人行道的坑里。  
一位打着黑伞的绅士开门走进店里，他收起伞，用不大不小但中气十足的声音问询到。  
“您好，请问这里有——”  
天使连忙驱着轮椅移动到门口，他对绅士比了个噤声的手势。  
“不好意思，我的朋友正在睡觉，您可以小声一点吗。”他几乎是在用气说话了。  
绅士也煞有其事地点了点头，压低了声音问道。  
“不好意思，请问您这里有一本——”  
没人注意到身后的恶魔闭着眼睛露出了得逞的微笑。  
那天Aziraphale真的心甘情愿地卖掉了一本自己的收藏，他好像心情很好。

后来夜深了，Aziraphale看着Crowley的睡脸也开始有些困了。  
他打了个哈欠，把贵妃椅上铺着的羊毛毯整平垫在椅面上，然后躺下，缩起自己的身体，又把Crowley变出来的另一条羊毛毯盖在自己的身上，听着窗外的雨声和车轮驶过水洼的声音。  
直到带着荆棘苦味的梦的味道越过书柜漂来，黑暗中的金黄蛇瞳才张开来了。  
Crowley轻手轻脚地走近天使，Aziraphale把自己蜷成一个蚕蛹，手心紧贴在肱骨位置上，好像是在安慰什么。  
恶魔自作主张地把贵妃椅的尺寸调得大了点，也没有很大，刚好够躺下两个成年男性。  
然后他又自作主张地躺在了天使旁边，轻轻地拿开了天使贴住背部的手，然后换成了自己的胸膛——Crowley环住了天使。  
天使失去的翅膀仍旧很疼，但是有一个热乎乎的东西捂住了它，这让它好受很多。  
渐渐地，睡梦中的两人都露出了微笑。

雨下大了，雨滴哗啦哗啦地砸在橱窗上像一个个鼓点。  
薄雾落在街道上，缓慢前进的样子就像滴进胶水里慢慢扩散的牛奶。  
今夜的伦敦也是雾雨。

 

tbc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 大纲写完了！大概是5篇完结然后看我能不能再磨出两篇番外，然后我还想写屠宰场准则背景的ca啊我为什么在期末死线给自己打鸡血！！


	4. sorbet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel祝福了一朵云。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️我又开虐了，我有罪。  
> 我真的真的是天使粉。

04

 

Gabriel祝福了一朵云。  
天使们喜欢祝福，无关于爱，并不是草莓汁的部分驱使他们去祝福一切，而是菠萝汁——圣洁高贵的心态作祟，公事公办，每笔祝福都能在文书上添上一笔光彩。  
每个人的祝福都不一样。  
Michael的祝福像个金光闪闪的实心球，它刚正不阿且不知变通，像把铁锤砸在罪人的手脚上。即使那些罪恶的手脚上连着祈求救赎的灵魂也毫不留情，誓要将那些依靠着罪恶生长起来的无辜人也一同粉碎。  
Uriel的祝福就是愤怒的硫磺火——字面意思，那祝福如同刑求，烤灼着那些被她一眼看穿的罪人灵魂，所到之处只余下灰烬和哀嚎，熊熊燃烧的烈焰过后剥开便是圣洁的光明。  
Sandalphon的祝福是夜莺美妙的歌喉——同样是字面意思，他能令鸟类歌唱。  
Aziraphale的祝福是温柔的春风，他喜欢人类，也喜欢祝福，无关公事。他的祝福是拂过伤口的轻风，气流里乘着的天使的爱会连接起断开的骨血，消除不洁的根源，抚慰旅人流浪的灵魂。他祝福的人很多，多到天堂高层都出面警告的多。  
而Gabriel的祝福就是神圣的雨，他洗涤一切邪恶的污秽，这就是他一直擅长的。  
所以当Gabriel坐在天堂高层的办公室里，望着窗外懒懒散散的云，他随意祝福了一朵，只是举手之劳的事情。  
他不在意这朵云会飘去哪里，不在乎这朵云什么时候会膨胀到足够大的体积，也不在乎会有多少爬上地表的低阶恶魔会被蒸发成悲惨的雾气，他只是随手指了一下，这朵云便神圣起来了。  
毕竟天使们都是喜欢祝福的，即使有些祝福严格意义上来讲应该称之为审判。

Aziraphale醒来时街上还不是很吵闹。  
天蒙蒙亮，朝阳把积雨云染成粉红色。阳光从那些云层的缝隙中钻过投射在苏活区的街头，上早班的行人嘴里低声的咒骂被稀释在空气中，窄小的马路还没开始堵起来。  
他睁开眼睛，盯着繁琐花纹的天花板发呆，恶魔温热的鼻息侵扰着他的脖颈，两只手臂牢牢地圈住了天使的腰，胸膛紧紧地贴住了他的背部，地狱生物过高的体温在这个有些寒冷的早晨里像是一对安逸的镣铐，Aziraphale都有点不太想起来了。  
他还来不及一下子思考所有事，脑子里只有紧贴在身后的Crowley平稳的呼吸声。

好了，好了，Aziraphale。冷静下来，让我们来好好梳理一下。  
这张椅子原来有这么大吗？  
绝对，绝对不是，我睡着之前应该还只是张普通的贵妃椅，它现在大的像个双人床！  
我睡着了吗？  
看起来好像是这样的，没有吃人的黑泥，没有鬼鬼祟祟的低语，我真的拥有了一个真正意义上的睡眠！  
——Crowley是在抱着我睡觉吗？

接下来的事情发生得太快了，我们只能观测到结果，结果是两人从这张足够大的“贵妃椅”上一起摔了下来。  
所以把一切放慢，再加上一点作弊的上帝视角。整个过程是这样的。  
Aziraphale在意识到环着自己的这双手是Crowley的一瞬间，他就试图一边挣扎出这个怀抱一边想要起身。恶魔的手劲比他想象的要大，所以当他手掌已经扣上了床沿时还没能挣脱。  
太过安逸的一个夜晚让天使暂时忘记了自己不能动作的双腿，当他想站起来时双腿不出所料地背叛了他，Aziraphale连同抱着他不撒手的Crowley一起摔了下去。

“噢！”两人不约而同地发出了吃痛的声音。  
Crowley揉了揉自己睡乱的红发，缓了缓，然后看向脸色明显不太好的天使。  
“嘿， Angel，昨晚睡得好吗？”  
他一边起身一边试图扶起Aziraphale，可是天使却一声不响地推开了他的手。  
“你该离开了。”  
“什……看在那谁的份上，你昨晚要是没我可睡不了这么舒服！”  
Crowley到底还是个恶魔，在他做了这么多之后Aziraphale却仍然选择将他推开，恶魔没有很宽大的心胸，他只是把快乐的天使当成了理所当然的事情并且试图去把快乐的天使找回来而已，本质上这是一种自私，它并没有偏离恶魔的本性，所以这并不代表他在被无情推开后会毫无怨言。  
事实上，他的怨言多了去了。  
只是他还没有来得及倾倒这些怨言，天使打了个响指打开了书店的门，然后深深地叹了口气。  
Crowley不敢置信地看了一眼大开的店门，又看了一眼把脸转过去了的天使。  
“行啊，如果你想让我滚，我就走好了！”  
恶魔变回自己平常的一身行头，双手气冲冲地直插口袋，蛇皮靴的跟踩得地板登登直响，声音大得就好像想用鞋在木质地板上钻个洞一样的。  
书店的大门在Crowley的响指后嗙地关上了，恶魔此时有多生气，门撞上门框的声音就有多响，而恶魔丝毫不在乎行人们在见到此番景象后惊讶的表情。  
看着书店门被粗暴地关上的Aziraphale忍不住又叹了口气。  
“就是因为这个。”  
他大概是在回答恶魔的那句你昨晚可睡不了那么舒服。  
“这就是为什么你该走了。”  
天使哽咽着对着空气解释道。

一切都像一艘驶离了原定航线的游轮。  
并不是从那天起开始偏离的，而是在很早很早以前，打从这条船出海的那天起它就已经不在它该去的方向了。  
而他这个船长拿着错误的地图哼着自己写的小调漫不经心地开了六千年，直到冰山都已经杵到自己面前了才意识到事情的严重性。  
他爱世间万物，他是天使，所以理当是这样，平等博爱，下到在泥土里来来回回的蛞蝓，上到云层中穿梭翱翔的鹰，他分出去的爱是平均的，就算对Crowley也是如此。  
——至少他曾经以为如此。  
他以为Crowley对他来说只是朋友，你懂的，就是那种。你们会一起干些蠢事惹对方发笑；会一起在伦敦难得的晴天坐在圣詹姆斯公园的长椅上各自享受夏日的酷暑和一些罪恶的人造冰品；会一起在丽兹酒店吃午餐，当你吃完自己那份魔鬼蛋时他会把他那份天使蛋糕推到你跟前来；  
可是当你连无机物都害怕触碰的尸骸却在他的胸膛里安息，连夜的噩梦都在他的气息里消弭，就好像王子穿过铁做的荆棘丛来不为了吻醒只为了在你的床边唱摇篮曲。  
Aziraphale发现他的爱从来都不是平等地播撒下世间万物的雨，他的爱是一棵长在Crowley身边的苹果树，最红最甜的那颗总是被蛇先叼走，然后才是世间万物。

Aziraphale越过橱窗凝望着Crowley怒气冲天的背影，那一定是相当生气了，就连他的背影都好像在对自己一边竖着中指一边说F*CK。  
“Crowley……”  
天使总以为试着不去依赖恶魔不会是件困难事，毕竟他自己也是个超自然体，只要小心处事，没有什么事难得倒他。可是当你的心已经不自觉地向着他在的方向鼓动，当你的灵魂只在他的手心里才能安眠——Aziraphale知道自己已经完了。  
他一厢情愿地爱上了自己六千年的朋友。

多云的天气总是很阴沉，阳光穿过云层之后就会变得很羸弱，就这样软绵绵地铺在街道上，直到那些云终于慢慢挪动它们的身体让道路重新亮堂起来。这个时候，行人的心情也跟天气一样，总是会由阴转晴。  
所以当从橱窗照进来的光变得金光闪闪的时候，还在感伤的Aziraphale还是忍不住抬头看了眼天空。  
映入眼帘的不是预想中的烈日，而是一团闪着金光的乌云。  
你可能会想，闪着金光的乌云——这完全是矛盾的，作为一朵云，你不可能同时是一朵乌云又在发光。  
但是被Gabriel祝福过的云总能大摇大摆地这样悖离自然常识，它是神圣的，同时它又是朵乌云。  
人类的肉眼是捕捉不到大天使的圣光的，但是同为超自然体的存在总能看见。  
Aziraphale以前也见过，他那时候站得远远的，看着被Gabriel祝福过的雨云在远处发散着他傲慢的圣光，圣洁的雨（其实只是在自由下落的圣水）落在农田里，打在房檐上，像个小球似的低等恶魔啃食着庄稼，抬头看着圣洁的雨云缓缓向自己靠近。接着，来不及躲避便被圣水先溶解成一团泥再蒸发成一团邪恶又无助的气。天使便是在那时候第一次见识了圣水消灭恶魔的场景，那些可爱的（也许只有Aziraphale会忍不住这样认为。）类龙的小恶魔溶解时尖叫哀嚎的样子在Aziraphale的脑海里挥之不去，以至于很久之后当Crowley向他讨要圣水时他出离的愤怒。  
而现在，那朵云已经飘在了苏活区的上空，金光灿灿且轰轰作响，雨已经要下下来了。  
而Crowley正站在原地，抬起头看向那朵圣洁的云，似乎只是觉得这朵云亮得碍眼，丝毫没感觉到有硫酸正要从天而降。  
“——Crowley！”  
还摔在地上的天使朝着外面大喊。恶魔自然是听不到了，这可是隔了条街跟20厘米厚的木门。  
天使的记忆很好，那个小恶魔被蒸发时的样子还历历在目，他忍不住把脑子里的小恶魔替换成了Crowley的样子。  
恶魔就在外边，跟即将降下的圣水一起，而自己只能匍匐在冰凉的地板上挣扎着爬行。  
腿为什么就不能用了？天使心想。虽然它那时在黑魔法的影响下不是那么中用，但是它明明就还是完好的，健健康康的，为什么我始终不能信任它呢？  
可是，求求你，我不能失去Crowley。  
Aziraphale咬了咬牙，试图用脚部发力。这回他真的能站起来了，就好像从没失去过行走能力一样，他头一次这么快地跑起来，飞似地冲出了书店，此时圣水距离到达苏活区的地面约莫还有十秒。  
“Crowley——！”他跑向恶魔。  
Crowley回过头，他还没来得及因为天使为了追他出来甚至恢复了行走能力这件事情高兴就被Aziraphale当街扑倒在地。  
“快变成蛇！！”  
恶魔发誓天使这辈子从没用这么大分贝跟他讲过话，如果这话是短信或者纸条，那每个字母肯定是加粗了三倍的大写。所以他本能地就照做了，那蛇不大不小，刚好被张开了半边翅膀的天使完全遮住。  
圣水就在这时到达了战场，那些在阴暗角落以及缝隙里的低等恶魔无一例外地都尖叫着被蒸发掉了，只有Crowley安然地呆在天使的翅膀下，吐着他的信子，他这个位置只能盯着天使有些要散开的格子领结发呆。  
雨下了一会，足够每个暴露在雨里的恶魔都蒸发干净，可是那种腐蚀的声音和烧焦的味道却根本没有停下过。  
一片羽毛落在伊甸园之蛇的头上，它的样子Crowley再熟悉不过，那是被烧灼过的天使羽毛，地狱每个人身上都还剩下那么几根这种半焦的羽毛，翅膀秃得像是感恩节待宰的火鸡。为此恶魔还暗自庆幸过自己的翅膀即使浸了硫磺池也只是完好无损地成了焦黑的颜色。  
但这种羽毛不该出现在这里。  
“Angel？”  
“呃！抱歉，Crowley……现在不行。”  
他的天使喘着气回应了他，还伴随了一声没忍住的痛呼。蛇转过它的头看向护着他的右翅，边缘被雨淋着的部分就像是在被地狱之火烧灼着。  
“你不是天使吗！你怎么会——”蛇不可置信地质问道。  
“你……嘶——不是有我的一片羽毛吗？”  
Aziraphale没再讲下去，他怕再开口就只是哀嚎，但是Crowley却只一句话就完全明白了。  
六千年之前，这个世界被创造之后的第一场雨，刚刚被赋予了名字的动物们都瑟缩地躲进丛林里，而他呆在Aziraphale的翅膀底下，当这世上第一滴雨落在天使的翅膀上时，一根羽毛脱落视为庇护恶魔的惩罚。  
而如今这雨根本就是一桶从天而降的圣水，天使不是因为被圣水伤害到而烧灼了翅膀，而是因为天使为了庇护他张开了翅膀——这行为是罪孽，所以他得赎罪。  
“Aziraphale！你怎么会这么愚蠢！看在上帝的份上你明明就是智慧的天使你怎么会蠢到干出这种事！快放开我！”蛇暴怒地嘶嘶着，他用尽全身的力气试图摆脱天使。但是天使的力气从没这么大过，他纹丝不动，而且还是在他忍受着翅膀燃烧的痛苦的同时。  
“求求你了，Aziraphale，求求你。”  
Crowley感觉天使的呼吸变得越来越微弱，他挣脱不开Aziraphale固执的双手，只能慌张地吐着信子。

周围的行人不是没有因为这奇异的景象而驻足，毕竟，如果你看到这场面你也会需要时间思考。  
首先是一个男人扑倒了另一个男人，然后下起了大雨，这个时候大家都得去躲雨或者撑开自己的伞，接着有人长出了翅膀有人变成了蛇，然后那翅膀在你眼前开始在雨里燃烧，就好像那不是雨而且点了火的汽油。  
当终于有人消化掉这个情形，并且试图用雨伞帮忙遮挡那些汽油时，伞就一瞬间成了灰。真的就是一瞬间，从一把完好的伞，变成灰，再到被雨混合成焦黑的泥，只有一瞬间。然后举着伞的那只手还停留在天使的上面，又帮他遮了一点雨的时候，行人的手也开始燃烧了。  
看到这样的景象，不管是围观的路人还是那个好心的行人都吓得退离了好几步，有几个人更是当场就跑掉了，好在当手离开那个区域时火就熄灭了。

几分钟后这场雨就停了。  
然后这场雨带来的所有水分都奇迹般地瞬间蒸发——包括积水，被衣服纤维吸收的雨水，粘连在发丝与发丝间的水分。（毕竟这属于天堂财产，可以借用但用了就得马上还。）  
一条有着橘红色腹部的黑蛇从天使的身下钻了出来。他无言地变回了人类的样子，抱起已经失去了意识的天使，当圣洁的云散去，他又能使用奇迹了。  
他打了个响指，所有人都忘记了刚刚发生的事情。  
他又打了个响指，修补好了天使被烧得坑坑洼洼的西装。  
他的第三个响指，没有起到任何作用。

Crowley望着重新晴朗起来的天空，如同六千多年前一样，他开始质疑上帝，所以他下了地狱。

 

tbc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 你们第三章的时候夸的我都不好意思写这章了，我好有负罪感233


	5. entrée

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 是断翅的完结篇。  
> 你们好，甜到得糖尿病的点心快车来了请准备好胰岛素。

恶魔们有多厌恶爱呢？  
这一切都要从堕落开始说起，如果说堕天是一种过敏症状，那爱毫无疑问就是过敏源。  
地狱永不遗忘，地狱永不宽恕。  
爱本身并不会对恶魔造成什么实质性的伤害，但是听到感受到甚至是直接说出爱时他们会生理性地感觉不适，恶心，就好像普通人开门唐突地瞧见连环杀人犯的作案现场；动物们瞥见在屠宰场钩子上的同类；书呆子走进满是震耳欲聋的摇滚乐和杂乱无章的舞蹈的酒吧。  
恶魔们喜欢这些东西，毛骨悚然，案发现场——但绝不会是爱。  
Crowley也不免俗，毕竟你不能指望被天堂一脚踢进硫磺池里的堕天使还能在身上剩下什么爱和希望之类的。  
Aziraphale恰巧相反，他的爱像是游乐场免费派发的气球，那些气球粉粉的，鼓起来是个爱心的形状，不管大人小孩，只要手里抓着连接气球的棉线时，心情总是会变好的，更好的是，这些气球永远足够。  
Crowley就是这样一个理所当然地拿着这样的气球的人，他总是会摆出一副不情愿的样子，变扭地抓着气球的绳子，并且有些站立不安，毕竟作为成年男性，谁也不想被人看到在游乐园里拿着傻兮兮的粉红色爱心气球。  
但是你总是得礼尚往来的，虽然Crowley不是专业的气球职人，但当你收到足够多的气球的时候，无师自通地能做出自己的气球的时候也是有的。  
这些弯弯曲曲形状的漆黑气球也许只是还没进行过加工的动物气球，它们被试图扭过，但是失败了，解开之后像Crowley的旧名字——在地上蠕动着爬行的蛇。虽然并不美观，但是Aziraphale总是会心怀感激地收下，然后把这些扭曲的气球用自己的职人手艺加工，然后小心地保存起来。  
他总是很珍惜这些气球，比Crowley想象得还要珍惜。

Crowley总以为自己还有很多时间去思考——对Aziraphale的感情。  
毕竟兜兜转转已经过了六千年了，世界末日有惊无险地度过，他总是相信还有很多个六千年能够让他做些心理挣扎。  
毕竟他是个恶魔，地狱从不遗忘，地狱从不宽恕，地狱从不谈论爱。  
从Aziraphale背后淌出的酒液染红了整张被单的样子实在过于触目惊心，Crowley淌着冷汗，昏暗的房间里只有翅膀的碎屑发出淡淡金光飘荡在空气中，他就用他黄金色的眼珠子一直盯着那些慢慢消逝的金色光点，直到消失成没有，作为蛇总有那么几个好处和几个坏处，好处是他真的不用怎么眨眼，坏处是即使他关上了灯还是能感知到天使奄奄一息的样子。  
他就这么一直盯着黑暗，盯着天使身边堆积成山的黑色气球。他就喜欢看着Aziraphale被自己的黑色气球包裹起来的模样，他不喜欢欠人情，所以收到气球的同时也会加倍地做气球还回去。  
他自以为非常了解这位懒散的权天使，他是块又香又软的草莓蛋糕，无法控制的热爱着一切，谁都能享受到他的香醇奶油和松软的蛋糕胚，但谁也吃不到顶端的那颗红宝石一样闪烁着石榴般光泽的草莓。  
那是以前——他以为没人能吃到，包括他自己。  
直到他真的吃到了那颗草莓，它没想象中的甜，我是说，它虽然又大又红，但是当蛇真正地尝到了这颗草莓的时候，它，真的很酸。  
酸到他揪住自己心脏部位的衣料，脸埋在被单里，酸到他在黑暗里咬牙切齿，是草莓太酸了他的脸才会弄湿被单，他想。  
“Aziraphale。”  
他从没说过，但他很喜欢天使的名字。这几个音节组在一起念起来总是很舒服，尤其是句尾，像是踩上了一朵绵绵的云似的。  
“你看啊，那玩意摔得像个秤砣。”  
他指了指窗外慢慢下沉的夕阳，火烧似的染红了大片大片的云朵。  
他说这句话的时候声音很低，如果你没有像氪星人那样的超级听力的话你肯定得问一句。“什么？”可惜这回没有，Crowley也没理由再提高音调跟音量再说一遍。  
他很喜欢这个比喻，用在亚当身上也很绝妙，天使本该在他说第一遍的时候就该听清，再重复一遍时效果已经大打折扣，他原以为天使会大方地称赞“这真是个不错的比喻。”  
但也不怪他，天使那么迟钝，迟钝到讽刺也听不出来，还觉得是好心的恶魔在安慰他。  
他总以为还有很多个这样的六千年，从一个绝妙的比喻开头，以一顿融洽的午餐结尾。结果天空突然下起大雨，它把你淋得像只焉焉的落汤鸡，然后再放肆大笑地嘲笑你，告诉你可能再也不会有六千年了。  
其实他也知道的，胶水里的雪花当然会融化，但他从来没想过一切会来得这么快，他总是一拖再拖，他只愿意去做那些拙劣的黑色气球，却从来不肯面对那些气球代表着的那个词。  
现在Crowley就要失去他了。

夕阳沉进地平线了，从窗帘缝隙里透过来的那一点微弱的光也没了。Crowley趴在Aziraphale的身边，他太害怕了，害怕到抓着过去的碎片插进自己的心脏，他一遍又一遍地回忆着从他的视角看过去的Aziraphale轻松又愉快的样子，就靠着这样的举动才勉强让那刺骨的寒冷不浸入他的心脏里。

整个空间陷入了一种诡异的寂静。就像个该死的黑洞，吸入了所有的光线，声音，只剩下了无尽的虚无。  
虚无，这就是Aziraphale恢复意识后感受到唯一一样东西。他看不见；听不见；闻不到；感受不到，他甚至尝不到自己舌头的味道，一切都是无。他想这就是超自然体死后的归宿了，只身飘荡在永无止境的虚无里。  
所以Aziraphale似乎是下意识地就开始准备好度过他的死后生涯，他在脑子里整理出了一大堆记忆，毕竟在这样的空间里，他能做的也只有观赏自己的记忆。  
这是世界上第一场雨，那个时候万物都挺害怕的，他们第一次经历这个，Crowley也一样，所以他好心地伸出翅膀帮他挡雨，并且没有错过那个恶魔偷偷把他掉落的羽毛小心收好的一瞬间。  
Crowley来向他搭话的时候他像是着了魔似的，因为你想，一个恶魔，一个天使，加起来等同于一场不死不休的战斗。但是没有，Aziraphale想，可能是因为那恶魔说的第一句话他没能听清，要是打起来了，他可永远不能知道那句话是什么了。  
“那玩意摔得像个秤砣。”好在他问了。  
那个比喻真的还挺不错的，不管是指仓皇逃出伊甸园的亚当夏娃还是指沉下天际线的太阳，他知道Crowley也对这个比喻引以为傲，但是自己却错过了称赞它的最佳时机。  
后来他们也巧遇过几次，就这样慢慢熟络了起来。就好像两条平行线在那次交谈后开始慢慢偏离他们的航道，最后交织在一起，一遍又一遍的，成了一张华美的织锦壁毯。  
终于，他落下泪来。  
“我很高兴来这儿的不是你，Crowley。”  
“你总说我太笨太迟钝了，这话挺对的。明明有这么多年，有这么多次机会能让我意识到的。”  
“我真笨，我明明那么的爱你。”  
虚空中的天使吐出的爱语像是水中的气泡，他们慢慢上浮。  
天使的眼泪像是钻石一样在黑暗里闪烁，晶莹剔透的像是正在发生超新星爆炸的恒星，绚烂夺目且转瞬即逝。  
Crowley就看着这些会发光的泪水站了起来，他俯身去查看天使，他还是那样安详的睡容，只是有散发着白光的雨水自他的眼角流出。  
“Angel……？”

“我好想你，Crowley。”  
虚空里的天使说。  
“我爱你，Aziraphale。”  
现实里的恶魔说。

Crowley以为自己永远都不会说出这句话，现在他终于说出来了，就好像从胃里吐出了一个秤砣一样。他并没有觉得恶心反胃，他只觉得莫名其妙的悲伤。  
Crowley……？  
Aziraphale刚从虚空似的梦境中循着Crowley的声音醒来，他看着Crowley，恶魔的双唇贴着他的，从那双琥珀似的双瞳里源源不断地流下液体，滚烫的泪水打在天使的脸上——在此之前他从来不知道恶魔也会流泪。  
他反射性地就伸出了双手，抱住了心碎的恶魔。  
两人在劫后余生的余韵中吻了很久。  
“我爱你，Aziraphale。”Crowley似乎爱上了说这句话时胸腔酥麻的感觉，所以他又说了一遍。  
“我知道，Crowley，我知道，我也爱你。”两个人都哭得很安静，谁也没想过去止住那些管不住的心灵泉水。  
“我希望你别再做像今天这样的傻逼事了。我操，我是说真的。”Crowley还是忍不住擦了擦眼泪，那些水糊在他的眼睛上害得他都看不清天使的脸。  
“我不想拖累你。”Aziraphale摸着Crowley的颧骨。  
“我想这么多年下来，我变得越来越软弱了，我总是不自觉地去依靠你，总是以为你一直都会在我身后。”天使蜷缩在恶魔的怀里。  
“我总是觉得，只要我想，我起身就能离开你的保护圈，但我总觉得再呆一会也不会怎么样。”  
Aziraphale苦笑了一下，“瞧我现在，没了你我都不知道该怎么办。”  
伊甸园之蛇轻啄着天使的额头。“你总是能依靠我的，Angel。”  
“你看，我爱你，你也爱我，我们是相爱的。”  
黑暗中天使轻笑起来。“噢亲爱的，你从来没对我说过这种话。”  
Crowley也这么想，他堵了六千年的洪水终于开闸，说这些年甜死人的爱语仿佛是自暴自弃一样。

“你愿意把你的一切交给我吗，Aziraphale？”  
蛇抵着天使的额头，他在天使的耳边低语，就像是诱惑夏娃去摘下那禁忌的果实一样。  
“Crowley，我愿意。”爱人的怀抱比那冰冷刺骨的虚空好太多了，天使忍不住贴得更近了一点。  
“那你愿意把你的一切给我吗？”在埋进Crowley胸膛里约莫5秒钟后，天使像是想起来什么似地抬起头来问道。  
一大片的黑暗中突然出现一根散发着白色柔光的羽毛。  
“这就是我的一切了。”Crowley拿出了那根他一直放在心上的羽毛。“现在它是你的了，毕竟我已经有比这个更珍贵的东西了。”  
天使双手接过那根柔弱的小羽毛，把它贴在心口。  
就是这个时候，他身后的残缺的翅膀突然骚动起来，从边缘开始油然而生一种甜蜜的暖意，Aziraphale对这种感觉再熟悉不过，那是爱的感觉。  
那根不起眼的小羽毛从心口融进皮肤里，取而代之的是不断开始再生的双翅。

奇迹发生得太快了，两个人都没反应过来。直到新生的双翅情不自禁地舒展开来，刺眼的圣光本该照得Crowley睁不开眼，但他却着迷似地一直盯着。  
这对翅膀洁白又柔软，重要的是展开后不长不短，每一边刚好是1.5米长。  
天使做了个口型，他没说出声来。  
但是Crowley从唇形辨认出来了，那句话是。

“你使我再次完整。”

后来天使因为安下心来而再次陷入沉睡的时候，Crowley还没有一星半点的睡意。毕竟一个人（或者是恶魔）在一天之内经历这样的大悲大喜之后，他根本无心睡觉。  
他只想好好看着自己失而复得的金丝雀安详的睡颜，然后情不自禁地又在额头上补上一个吻。

苦涩的荆棘味道慢慢散去，终于露出了里面甜美又柔软的糖果。当诅咒解除时，所有荆棘都从城堡的城墙上；走廊里；甚至是吊灯上开始缓缓退回角落，每个童话故事都值得有个圆满又美好的结局。  
这杯口味均衡的果汁又重新充盈起来，虽然我们仍旧未能得知天使究竟有多少爱，但当这些爱铺满他的旧书，塞给每个跟他擦肩而过的路人，卷在给厨师和服务生的小费里之后，天使总会剩下足够多的爱给他的恶魔男朋友，永远足够。  
恶魔们有多厌恶爱呢？  
这一切都要从堕落开始说起，如果说堕天是一种过敏症状，那爱毫无疑问就是过敏源。  
地狱永不遗忘，地狱永不宽恕。  
但是Crowley有多喜欢爱呢？  
就像人类因为苹果而背负上了莫须有的原罪却还是不能放弃香甜的苹果派一样，Crowley也放弃不了爱着Aziraphale和Aziraphale爱着的一切。

 

END.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 啊我终于写完了！！  
> 我的本意真的只是想写两个人谈恋爱我写的好爽。  
> 车估计番外才能开出来但在此之前估计是屠宰场AU的CA的PWP先出炉这样。  
> 我真的觉得这个短篇里面出现的爱字比我其他脆皮鸭文学生涯中的总和还多！！他们真的好rio！！


	6. dessert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 他终于得到了他肖想了六千年的东西。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 只是血肉之餐的pwp番外，本来说要放本子里做福利的，但是最近风声紧，估计pwp是不可能放了，大家凑合看看吧。  
> 然后本子估计也会延期很久——抱歉x

番外

 

 

“做爱。”  
“不好意思，Crowley，我没听清，你说什么？”  
“我说我们得做爱！”  
“看在上帝的份上你别喊那么大声！”

这是一个普通的夜晚，旧书店的大门紧闭，店主Aziraphale靠在他的男朋友怀里翻看着1928年份的诡丽幻谭*。  
大概就是瞥见诡丽幻谭*和垫在下面的其他几本年代久远的纸浆杂志露骨又充满性暗示的封面时，恶魔终于忍不住开口了，接着让我们回到开头。

“做爱。”于是恶魔唐突地吐出这个露骨的词句。  
“不好意思，Crowley，我没听清，你说什么？”天使放下杂志，摘下读书用的眼镜。其实他没必要戴这个，但生活总需要一些仪式感，就比如他们睡觉的时候其实没必要盖着被子但盖着还是会让人心安，身为超自然生物也并不需要进食但他们还是热爱着酒与美食，所以天使读书的时候会想戴上眼镜也是一种需求仪式感的心情在作祟。  
“我说我们得做爱！”Crowley自暴自弃地又大声重复了一遍，视线没有离开纸浆杂志堆里露出的几本Mandate*封面。  
“看在上帝的份上你别喊那么大声！”Aziraphale捂住自己的脸，脸颊被突如其来的直球打得火烧似的红。

Crowley指着街上对着堵塞的车流搔首弄姿的娼妓。

看见那个女人了吗？她顶着寒风在这站了起码两小时了终于来了一单生意，她现在要去享受禁果给人类带来的为数不多的好处（也许是对她来说是坏处，但她总得挣钱。）——性爱，她可能会给素不相识的男人打个手枪，做个口活，或者直接在小巷里上本垒。而我呢！我站着得有六千多年了，我就不值得拥有完美的性爱吗！ Angel，我说我们要做爱！

他本想这样气势如虹地吼出来的，但是他没有，他想天使根本不清楚那位整天站在他书店附近的可怜女士真正的职业，他也没必要知道。所以他在把手指出去那一刻就后悔了，恶魔闭上嘴又把手收了回来，一大段话到最后消化到只剩一句我们得做爱。  
这事他从跟Aziraphale确定关系的那天就开始盘算了，他本来可以直接就在自己的公寓大床上把天使办了，但他做不到，他太爱这团脆弱的小布丁了，所以他决定先征求天使的同意。

Aziraphale很明显被伊甸园之蛇吓到了，他把随手够到的杂志捂在胸口，然后用诧异的眼神打量着兴致高涨的恶魔。  
Crowley也看着Aziraphale——手上抱着的那本Mandate*，磨损了的封面上却还鲜明地展露着男性的肉体，第二本诡丽幻谭*上印着被巨蟒缠身的窈窕女郎，这在恶魔眼里看来完全就是天使的暗示。  
权天使当然注意到了蛇的眼神，他把这本纸浆杂志拿远，翻了个面才看到封面。  
“不是你想的那样——！”他慌张地把书放下，试图解释今天是把旧杂志拿出来通风的日子，不管是学术杂志艺术杂志还是，呃，色情杂志都值得被收集然后在数十年后的今天拿出来呼吸呼吸新鲜空气。  
而Crowley擅自理解成了别的，他温柔地用食指堵住天使辩解的话头。  
“嘘，不用多说了，我都懂。”  
一向好脾气的天使额头上都要迸出青筋来了，他想用天使所能被允许说出的词句之外的词来反驳胡搅蛮缠的恶魔，你懂个*。  
但他终究还是没有说，天使终究还是优雅的超自然生物，即使脱离了编制也一样，二是他对Crowley的提议有一点点心动，这些六千年积攒起来的小小心动在恶魔的邀请下发酵膨胀，甚至能代替他的勇气。

于是Aziraphale慢吞吞地起身，在Crowley疑惑的眼神下把每扇橱窗的窗帘都拉的严严实实的，在层层的布料遮掩后娼妓牵起常客的手躲进了小巷。

“Angel？”  
天使把门加了好几道锁，然后郑重地又坐回Crowley的怀里。  
“我准备好了。”天使用比春天的柳絮还要小而轻的声音说话了。  
“什么？”Crowley把耳朵靠得离天使的嘴近了些，几乎就要逼上嘴唇了。  
此时换成天使自暴自弃地大声重复，他对着恶魔的耳朵大声喊。  
“我准备好了——！”

在世界末日与前段时间的小插曲结束之后，两人终于意识到跌宕起伏的命运是多么经不起考验，并都发誓要过好当下的每一天。  
所以这次他们都没有犹豫，就像被引力牵引着的雨点不可避免地要砸向大地，晴空下的花苞情不自禁地绽开，恶魔与天使的掌心紧紧地贴合在了一起。

他们是在那张有故事的贵妃椅上开始的，也许对于第一次来说是小了点，但是两人都不约而同地选择了它。

Crowley紧张地活动活动了自己的手指，小心地扯开天使的格纹领结，像是拆开一件十八岁的圣诞节礼物，它是份很珍贵很特别的礼物，特别到即使你老到八十岁也会对它念念不忘。  
伊甸园的蛇正在拆这份礼物。  
领结散落成丝带，扣子一颗一颗松开，散发着牛奶香气的胸膛慢慢显露，蛇吞了口唾沫。  
不仅是Crowley，礼物本人也很紧张，他两只烟灰色的眼珠子都在全神贯注地盯着蛇在自己衣服上动作的双手。  
领结散开的时候他就开始已经局促不安了，每有一粒扣子被解开，他眨眼的频率就会略微加快一点，每多一根手指在他的胸膛上游走，他的呼吸就急促一分。

Crowley俯身吻上天使的眼皮，与那颗水波般荡漾的眼珠只隔着薄薄一层肌肤。  
多奇妙啊，恶魔想。曾经那些自己以为理所当然存在着的东西如今都变得特别起来，包裹住Aziraphale灵魂的每一层皮肉与骨血在他眼里被分解成一条条发光的金色丝线。  
两人抵住对方的额头，互相低声呼唤对方的名字，在膨胀着暖光的旧书店里紧贴着对方温热的肌肤。他们互相嗅着对方的味道，汽车座椅的皮革和业火过后的硝烟味道，萦绕在发丝末端的中性淡香水和腐朽的旧书纸张味道。

微鼓的胸脯像两块香草牛奶布丁，它们被恶魔的利爪揉搓捏弄着，很快便浮起了一层令人浮想联翩的淡粉色。  
蛇信舔过桃粉色的乳粒，唾液包裹起天使的乳头，镀上了一层水亮的薄膜。  
Aziraphale被陌生的感觉弄得有些不知所措，就好像有人用羽毛在自己灵魂的后腰瘙痒，他不可避免地因为这种奇妙的酥麻感觉而情不自禁地挺起自己的胸膛。  
恶魔乐见天使为他沉溺的样子，越发卖力地在自己的爱侣身上点燃火星，Aziraphale觉得自己整个人都被笼罩在一张湿热的大网下，迫使他全身每个毛孔都在挣扎着舒张，四肢舒展了开来。

Aziraphale拥有的是一具由天堂派发的典型无性躯体，也许在外貌与体型上这些躯体看上去的确具有明显的人类性别特征，但如果你有幸能看到它们空无一物的下体还没有被当场蒸发的话，也许你可以试着用自己的小恶魔奇迹去创造点什么。

此时Crowley的右膝盖正卡在天使的双腿间，他当然知道并且也感受到了，Aziraphale的腿间当然是什么都没有的，正如他六千年来的性爱经验一样。  
但恶魔还是锲而不舍地用膝盖去磨蹭着他的下体，双手也没有闲着，它们分别玩弄着天使腰际和腹部上的软肉。

Aziraphale觉得自己有哪里不一样了，就好像你住了十几年的房子突然在冰箱背后发现了一个通往地下室的暗门，一直都是一片空白的腿间突然有了感觉，并且这些感觉比起四肢末端流向大脑的小火花相比，就像一道从天而降的巨大紫色闪电。  
一些液体从里面沁湿了他的保养得当的老式西装裤，一块深棕色的水渍在卡其色的布料上特别显眼，Aziraphale低头去看的裆部，终于反应了过来，一朵绯红色的烟雾弹在他的脸颊上炸开。  
Crowley笑得低沉，一边扒拉下他一片狼藉的西装裤一边亲吻他的脖颈。他拥住天使，在天使看不见的地方用手指玩弄他湿软的阴唇。

Aziraphale开始慌乱起来，试图用大腿夹住恶魔的手防止他再往更深的地方肆虐。但Crowley已经等待这一刻良久，从他们在伊甸园时第一次的对视，恶魔便想玷污他的天使。  
Crowley把情欲都织进了天使的灵魂里，只需几根舞动的手指便能让权天使打开自己泥泞的大腿，抱着恶魔的红发脑袋低喘，从圣洁的喉咙里挤出长长的甜腻呻吟。天使回过神时不禁用手捂住了自己的嘴，羞愧的生理泪水从微红的眼眶溢出。

Crowley撸硬了自己的两根阴茎，他心脏跳得特别快，紧张地像个握着长矛初上战场的小兵。  
他不想让他俩的第一次做爱过于惨烈，所以他只用一根去试探地戳刺着Aziraphale的阴唇，滚烫的龟头与阴蒂相互磨蹭，更多惊叫从天使的指腹里漏了出来。  
穴上的透明粘稠液体也流得到处都是，Crowley扶着自己的阴茎顺着这些滑溜溜的黏液捅进了阴道里，黏腻的气泡在甬道里互相挤压的声音让害羞的天使甚至想再长一双手去捂住自己的耳朵。

恶魔在这张狭小的贵妃椅上不敢动作太大，只能小心地在天使的阴道里抽动，尽管他真的很想用些小奇迹让它大一点，但就上次动它的事情Aziraphale责怪了他许久，讲了一些关于古董家具的保养原理以及奇迹对其的影响的长篇大论，他可不想再听第二遍了。  
所以他只能尽量和天使贴在一起，阴茎插得很深，咄咄逼人地顶在子宫内口。

Aziraphale哆哆嗦嗦地喘息着，恶魔在他的阴道里小幅度地抽插起先还能带出快感，但现在更多的是逐渐抬头的欲求不满，他开始扒在Crowley的肩头，自己迎了上去。  
天使有些咬牙切齿地细碎念着恶魔的名字，被肏弄的样子像是砧板上大张着嘴呼吸的鱼。  
他们从棉花糖般的梦境坠入进色欲的沼泽里，相互交缠的样子就像是想把自己揉进对方的灵魂里似的。

窗外的车与行人的声音不过是世界奏起的交响曲，实木的大门和铁艺的橱窗把交合的恶魔与天使和现实世界隔绝开来，书店的水晶吊灯代替太阳照在他们的身上。

Crowley的翅膀从背上舒展开来，漆黑的羽翼带着硫磺的味道，它是那么巨大，遮挡住吊灯的暖光好让恶魔能在黑暗中肏弄他的天使。  
遮住上帝的视线，遮住天堂的圣光；遮住与恶魔交合的罪，遮住与恶魔私通的罚。  
Aziraphale就在他的恶魔创造的一片黑暗中凝视着对方的发光的金黄色蛇瞳，贴上去亲他的唇，眼角贴着恶魔的脸颊流泪。  
他们都不约而同地回忆起了差点失去对方的那天，劫后余生的感觉又降临在心脏的尖端，伴随着性爱的痉挛，在这片黑暗中，天使放下了自己作为圣洁生物的矜持，只是作为Crowley的恋人，再也不试图去抑制自己的呻吟。

Crowley觉得没有任何音乐家写出的旋律能比天使哭泣着诉说的爱语更加动听。

他*的，这真舒服，Crowley想。我们互相爱了对方六千多年了，怎么没能早点干这事儿。  
并不是性爱带来的感官刺激，而是与天使躯体与躯体交叠，灵魂与灵魂相融的感觉实在是太好了，就好像他们原本就是一体的。  
地球与宇宙不过是包裹着两人的一层星云状的薄纱，行星都只是他们头上的雨滴，从脚下延伸到未来的轨道长度是无限的，即使到最后连时间都停滞了，Crowley也确信他不会再放开Aziraphale的手了。  
即使他们彼此都失去了形体，只是一团又一团善恶的概念，只是穿梭在物质缝隙中的灵魂和能量，他也要与天使交融在一起，不管是天堂地狱圣水业火上帝撒旦都不能分离他们紧贴的身体、灵魂、羽翼。

Aziraphale也展开了自己的翅膀，它还是那么美丽，一如它舒展骨骼为他遮过六千年前的雨，天降的神罚，从湮灭中为他重生，一如Crowley记忆中的那样美丽。  
柔软的白色羽毛顺着黑翼包裹自己的弧度贴了上去，室外是凛冽的冬日，而书店里暖烘烘的，他们拢在翅膀隔绝起来的空间里汗流浃背，古龙水融进汗水里粘连在对方的皮肤上，淡香在狭小的空间里升腾。

Crowley的一根阴茎就这样在Aziraphale的体内射精了，另一个还在可怜巴巴地磨蹭着天使的会阴。  
Aziraphale歪着身子仰躺着喘气，他注意到Crowley还硬着的第二根阴茎，便直起身来把头枕在恶魔的肩上，双手握住另一根备受冷落的阴茎上下撸动。  
他还在喘息，在蛇的耳边喘息，恶魔的精液还在他的腔内缓缓向下流动。天使的两只手在笨拙地为他的恋人手淫，柔软的掌心摩擦着柱身紧绷的青筋。滚烫的阴茎也卖力地肏着天使的双手环出来的洞，把手掌都蹭得发红，最后满意地在他的手里痉挛、射精。

 

Crowley用指尖梳理着Aziraphale的羽毛，天使枕在恶魔的腿上闭着眼睛休息。  
伊甸园之蛇揉搓着他最喜欢的绒羽部分，纯白的羽毛在灯下泛着金黄的光。一切都被隔绝在了这间书店之外，橱窗泛起雾气，毛茸茸的雪花慢悠悠地飘了起来。  
恶魔又亲吻了天使的额间，把毛毯往上掖了掖。

“我去给你弄杯热可可，双倍棉花糖？”  
恶魔背对着天使，他拿起装棉花糖的罐子，即使他背后没有长眼睛，他也知道自己的天使点头了。

 

End.

注释：  
诡丽幻谭：洛夫克拉夫特的短篇小说《克苏鲁的呼唤》最初发表在1928年的诡丽幻谭杂志上。  
Mandate：70年代开始在美国发行的同性恋色情杂志。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 0<<我太难了


End file.
